Watashi Wa Mamoru
by Minty Panda
Summary: Being pulled into a slumber party with the Host Club is definitely fun, especially to Honey and Mori. Honey X Mori plus a hint of TamakixHaruhixHikaru at the beginning.


As Takashi and I walked into Host Club, we came right in the middle of Hika-chan and Tama-chan fighting. "Hey! I bet you that I can get the bottle to spin on me when we play spin the bottle!" Hika-chan yelled

"Nooooo, it'll spin on ME!" the two were fighting like it has been the past month or two, but it was obvious what they were fighting about. I kept on my happy face, Takashi kept his stoic face as we walked in

"Hello!" I said walking in. Kaoru then proceeded to talk to me

"Hi Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai. It's been declared that Tama-chan is going to be having a sleepover for everyone! Are you guys going to go?" Kao-chan asked. I nodded

"Yeah! Are you going to go Takashi?" I asked looking up at him, and Takashi nodded. I then turned my head to Kao-chan

"Yeah! We're going! But the only thing I'm not sure about is Haru-chan coming to the sleepover with us. You know, she doesn't even have another girl with her there, so that could cause a problem when trying to talk to Haru-chan's dad..." I said and Tama-chan and Hika-chan stopped there fighting.

"Ah, Honey-senpai does have a point, but I know the perfect plan! When it's about eight in the evening..." I stopped listening after that as I see Haru-chan had been here all this time, and she wasn't amused with any of this. I smiled at Haru-chan before listening again

"...and then we'll take Haru-chan from the house when her dad isn't looking!" Tama-chan finished. I looked at Tama-chan and then said "Tama-chan, wouldn't that be something along the lines of abducting? Or stealing? I don't think that would be a good thing to do, Tama-chan..." I said as Tama-chan then went berserk.

"Okay, we're gonna go sit down now." I said as Takashi and I went on a couch to sit down and we started talking.  
"Takashi, doesn't this sleepover thing sound a little bit of the boys trying to get Haruhi?" I asked. Takashi nodded

"Eh, well. Let's make sure to have fun there, okay?" I said. Takashi nodded, and I smiled

* * *

Skipping on to the actual sleepover, we stayed in Suou house #2, and it was pretty funny how we did. We all slept in the entrance hall. We slept out there with sleeping bags and pillows. Which reminds me of the first thing we really did: Pillow fight. As we all got our sleeping bags and pillows out, Hika-chan threw a pillow at Tama-chan, which then because of Tama-chan's bad aiming, hit Kao-chan, who was right next to him instead, and Kao-chan yelled out

"Pillow Fight!" and then the pillows started flying. Takashi then allowed me to get on his shoulders, as then the fight for us started. Takashi wasn't too interested in pillow fights, but he knew I was into them, so he was being nice. I actually got everyone with the help of Takashi, and we both won the pillow fight, both of us having smiles on our faces. Next thing that happened is that Tama-chan decided to give us dinner, since all of us came straight from Host Club. Hika-chan and Kao-chan explained to us all of the reasons why Tama-chan is an idiot, and Tama-chan started yelling about not being rude to the host. The twins sarcastically apologized, and Haru-chan and Kyou-chan were talking about the various things that had been catching her eye lately at host club. And I sneaked a cake to eat for dinner. Takashi didn't mind, but he ate a regular dinner like everyone else. After that, everyone brushed there teeth, and after they brushed there teeth, Hika-chan and Kao-chan had a tickle fight. Then after that, the lights went off and we got told scary stories by Tama-chan and the twins. Quite a few of those stories actually scared me and I clung on to Takashi and he held me with one hand, while stroking my hair with the other. It made me feel safe and allowed me to get rid of what actually was still being told. But I thought about something I remembered, this feeling that was inside of me when Takashi made me feel safe, or even when he touched me in the slightest latly. I don't know why, but it felt strange. As Takashi was still holding me, I looked at my hand through the dark, and then tried to think of why I was feeling like that. But, I then soon got out of his arms when the scary stories stopped, and it was time for a game. Spin the bottle. Takasi recommended that I just stay next to him, so I did. I was anticipating what crazy things were going to happen with this, six boys and one girl, and that the two chosen had to stay in the supply closet for thirty minutes. Tama-chan then tuned the bottle, hoping for it to turn to Haruhi, but instead, it turned to Takashi. Tamaki and I gasped. Takashi was going to be in the closet with someone...but then thinking about it then, the thought of Takashi kissing anyone else besides me, made me cringe. Hika-chan then spun the bottle this time, deciding Takashi's fate. I then crossed my fingers, and hoped. 'Please let it stop on me...please let it stop on me... please...' and it ended up that all my hoping helped, since then the bottle did spin on me. I didn't know how to react though... there was pink all over my face from the bottle stopping on me, and everyone was shocked by this. I got up with Takashi, as then Takashi went into the supply closet, and I followed, then closing the door behind me....

As we stood there for the first few minutes, my face was flushed. In to about five minutes of it, Takashi put his hands on my shoulders. I looked up at him and he smiled "Mistsukuni..." Takashi said with pink on his cheeks too. My face went even pinker when I saw his face, and Takashi got it. My heart was racing right then and there, and I was wondering if I was going to faint. But I really didn't want to from this. Takashi then gave a gentle touch on my lips with his, and I enjoyed it. I had then realized what my feelings were for Takashi in all but five minutes. I smiled, and whispered in Takashi's ear, so that the eavesdroppers, which I knew were outside, didn't hear.

"I love you, Takashi." Takashi nodded and smiled, which was his way of saying the same thing. As Takashi was still pulled down near my face, I then told Takashi to go ahead and sit so that his back didn't hurt too much later from all that bending over. We sat on the ground, I was in Takashi's lap. I facing Takashi, Takashi facing me. Red had crossed my face, noticing I was in his lap, even though I had been before...before that feeling showed up. I then kissed him on the lips, and he kissed me back. I can't really remember much, except we melted into the kiss, at least I did. I'll have to ask Takashi later if he did. After a few minutes, we pulled away and smiled at each other.

"You know, thirty minutes is a really long time..." I said. Takashi then said

"Not with you." And I smiled, kissing Takashi on the cheek. Takashi then had red all over his face too. I then smiled, knowing that we shared the same feelings. Soon after, we ended up with lips connected. After about maybe a minute of that, I then looked up at Takashi

"Takashi, I've been needing to ask you this, but I never had any time, and now is perfect because we're alone." I smiled. Takashi's face stayed the same, but I knew that he was wondering what. I then told him

"Well, you know..." I went into a flashback of a memory I had.

_I saw myself looking up at the sky, filled with clouds. A few seconds later, I got hit by hail. it was a big one too. I then wailed in pain. Very soon after, Takashi came to me, running through the hail, and taking me under a nearby building. I felt Takashi as we were sitting and I was in his lap. He was warm, very warm. And his body was giving me warmth little by little, but while we were out there, it started to hail harder, and with my hands shielded my head. But then Takashi's hand went on top of my hands, giving me the message 'I'm going to be there to protect your head, I'm going to be there to protect you, always.' And blush came upon my face, and my back straightened. Then my body calmed down. "Thank you, Takashi." I said before I laid my head back on Takashi's chest._

I looked up at Takashi after remembering all that, and put my head on his chest. "Takashi, I wondered... would you...would you protect me forever?" my cheeks felt even hotter then they were before, then Takashi put his arms around me, and I heard

"Mmm." I smiled knowing that he would. I then remembered about how Takashi tried to tell me about how we both protect and watch out for each other. Which always made me smile when I thought about it, as I always knew Takashi was protecting me while I was protecting him. This thought now made me feel loved. I then said

"I'll protect you forever too, Takashi." I then wrapped my arms around Takashi, and I felt his chin rest on my head. We stayed like that for a few minutes, and then I asked

"How many minutes?" I was wondering how much time was left that Takashi and I got together. I thought about it, and Takashi then said

"Fifteen minutes." I then was shocked. We had already had half of our time already! I then looked up at Takashi again and we kissed again.

* * *

...Mitsukuni and I had been here for about fifteen minutes, that's all I really knew besides the fact that I had secretly loved him for a long time. I then kissed his cheek, which I felt was about as hot as kissing a heater. I then took a look at Mitsukuni, before we kissed on the lips again. This reminded me of a time, long ago, when me and Mitsukuni were about six years old.

_I watched as Mitsukuni played with his bunny, which to me seeing my cousin happy made me smile. He was my best friend back in those days, pretty much being together since birth. We were in a field that we were supposed to be training in, and we did about fiteen minutes of practice before Mitsukuni said we needed the break, and I agreed, as he ended up running around with his stuffed rabbit he had recently gotten. Mitsukuni then after a few minutes, looked at me, and noticed I was just watching him. And then, Mitsukuni went to me, and extended my hand to me with a smile, inviting me to go run out in the fields together. The wind blew as I looked at his smiling face, and I couldn't help but smile myself, and took his hand and we went running through the fields, making sure not even a bug tried to hurt Mitsukuni._

As I came back into reality, Mitsukuni noticed that I wasn't doing anything, and asked me

"Are you recalling that day in the fields?" I nodded. Mitsukuni smiled

"I was thinking the same thing." he said before kissing my cheek. I then kissed his lips softly, and Mitsukuni kissed back. For a few minutes we kissed, then both of us kept turning up the intensity of our kisses, and before we knew it, I was on the ground, Mitsukuni on top of me. Both of us had red faces, I believe. Then Mitsukuni kissed me and I kissed back again. The only thing is that it wasn't as innocent as it once was. At least, I think I did it, though. I pushed my tongue against Mitsukuni's mouth, and it opened, as I then explored his mouth. Mitsukuni as sweet, very sweet, tasted just as sweet as the strawberry flavored cake he ate. But Mitsukuni to me was even sweeter then any cake. When I first explored Mitsukuni's mouth, I heard a little moan come out. I was shocked, but of course, this was our first times, so how would we have known? I kept feeling and tasting Mitsukuni's mouth, and he moaned longer, and a little louder then he had previously did. This made me a little embarrased, but this was our time, and I had been feeling this awkward feeling ever since we got into this closet. Before I was completely absorbed in Mitsukuni, I saw a broom we had knocked over come right towards us. I then stopped the kiss, held Mitsukuni to my chest, and caught the broom, putting it right next to us. I then let go of my hand which was holding Mitsukuni to my chest, and Mitsukuni had looked at me with an astonished face, that whispered "Takashi..." he said before kissing me again. I then decided to go a step further with this. I then let go of the kiss, and kissed Mitsukuni's neck, and he shivered. I guessed I had already found one of his weak spots.

Before we knew it, we heard the door unlocking, Mitsukuni gasped and we got off each other, and then stood up before Tamaki came into our view. "Okay guys, time to get out." Tamaki said as we both came out, the red still on our faces, saying all that happened in the closet. There had been a smirk on the twins, another smirk on Kyouya, Haruhi left in question on if Mitsukuni or I actually had any innocence left after that, and we also had Tamaki, who was blushing a pink. For the rest of the night, we went back to scary stories, and during then, we were allowed to be in each other since it was dark, Mitsukuni had been in my lap, in my pajama shirt, and I with my arm around him. But, there was a difference with that the second time around. Sometimes I'd kiss him on the head, on the cheek, or on his forehead, which made Mitsukuni's cheeks heat up.I always smiled when that happened, and even then Mitsukuni got into me more. After that, it was time for everyone to go to sleep. When Mitsukuni was tucked in and was ready to go to sleep, I tucked him in and kissed his forehead good night. When I did this, instead Mitsukuni smiled. When I got into my sleeping bag and I was almost about to head to dreamland, I grabbed Mitsukuni's hand. In the morning, we both woke up minutes before the others, and we realized the hands had stayed together that whole night. We both smiled as we then kissed each other, knowing no one was awake yet. Then a few minutes later, Tamaki woke up, then he woke everyone else up. Then we had breakfast, then we left the house, seeing it was then saturday, we went back to our house and actually got some more sleep there.

* * *

"We've kept this secret ever since" Honey and Mori said "Can you promise us not to tell?" Honey asked you. "Ever since that day...when we got home we'd usually kiss each other and love each other a lot. Can you believe it? Sometimes I-I can't believe it..." pink then started to come on to Honey's face. Mori smiled from behind Honey as he then bent down, turned Honey's head around, and gave him a quick kiss before letting him go. Honey smiled "Okay then, don't tell anyone of our secret now! Bye!" Honey said, waving as you were then pushed away by a mysterious force...

* * *

Okay, well. This was a bit cute and fluffy, but it went up in extremity...I hope you liked the story. I love reviews and favorites and such... I hope I made your day a bit more yaoi filled, ne? Watashi Wa Mamoru means "I am protecting"


End file.
